The present invention relates to a display device for a camera using an organic electroluminescent element (herein, referred to as organic EL element) which can emit multiple color lights or polychromatic lights.
Nowadays, as improvement in function and multi-function of a camera is advanced, it becomes necessary to display much information on a display section of the camera. Simultaneously therewith, there is a tendency that downsizing of a camera is promoted and thereby the size of the display section is limited so that individual display segments in the display section are made small. Under these conditions, various technical developments have been made in order to realize display obvious or easy to understand for a photographer of a camera.
Herein, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-82841, for example, there has been disclosed a technique regarding a display device for a camera where a display is made easy to understand by changing colors of back light of a display section or display segments. That is, the technique is characterized in that a control circuit controls the contents of display of a display device comprising a liquid crystal display panel and controls respective colors which are generated by back light means comprising red, blue and green LEDs according to output signals from a back light driver to change the back light color of the display device for display, so that various displays can easily be distinguished or identified from one another.
In the above conventional art, however, there occur the following problems.
Namely, there is a problem that a display on the display section becomes difficult to understand for a photographer when a photograph is taken in a room illuminated with the same color as the color of the display section. Furthermore, there also occurs a problem that, since colors on the display section regarding the display corresponding to respective operation modes of the camera are preliminarily determined, an image of a photographer to each operation mode does not correspond to the actual color on the display section in each operation mode, so that the photographer feels incompatibility.